It is known that conventional mixed signal systems are used for a variety of different applications. It is also known that the conventional mixed signal systems inherently have latency which is contained within the mixed signal system. For example, it is known that conventional wiring/circuitry has a latency of approximately 1 nano second/foot of wiring/circuitry. It is also known that conventional electronic components also have a latency and the latency of such components depends upon the type and the design of the conventional electronic components. In addition, it is also known that the wider the bandwidth is of the received RF/MW (radio frequency/micro wave) signal, the lower latency for manipulating that received RF/MW signal, while the narrower the bandwidth is of the received RF/MW signal the higher latency for manipulating that received RF/MW signal.
It is to be appreciated that for some applications higher latency for the mixed signal system is not critical or detrimental to the application. However, for a number of other applications higher latencies for the mixed signal system can have a detrimental affect and, accordingly, the associated latency of the mixed signal system is to be minimized is much as possible.